


Simply Mechanics

by IntoTheFold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: Handyman Daniel's lust for his employer's eldest daughter knows no bounds, yet he finds himself unprepared as she ambushes him with a surprise revelation and less than innocent intentions.The job description never said anything about this!





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel was not expecting to hear footsteps in the garage, especially not after nine in the evening. It put him on edge for several moments, expecting to find either Mr. Moore ready to reprimand him for something incorrect he managed to do that day or, worse, Moore’s youngest daughter prepared to throw herself at him once more. Had it been practically anyone else he might have relished in it; he could not entertain the idea, of course, with her being only sixteen, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit that having a beautiful young woman interested in him sexually made his face flush and his cock twitch. If only it were a beautiful young woman who didn’t also happen to be a slut seemingly intent on sleeping with anyone she met.

Much to his surprise, the footsteps belonged to neither of these unwelcome guests, but rather the much appreciated sight of Sara clicking the heels of her sandals across the concrete. Daniel’s breath caught in his throat upon seeing her fully step into the dim overhead light, the lone bulb casting harsh shadows on the lacy white dress that accentuated her breasts and the curve of her hip. She was wearing makeup, too, though not nearly as much as her sister applied regularly.

Clearly she had been out for some sort of celebration, but Daniel had difficulty determining for what with the current lustful fog that had set into his mind. He suddenly felt very out of place, Sara looking clean and composed while his white t-shirt was soaked through and the rag he used to wipe the beads of sweat from his brow left a visible smear of something dark across his forehead. He became acutely aware of the dirt and dust buildup on his tattered jeans; a momentary image of drawing her to him entered his mind, capturing her plump lips in his as he ruined that beautiful dress by pulling her into his lap and running his stained hands over her shapely figure. Hoping the groan he heard had just been in his head, he shifted slightly against the workbench in an effort to hide what he knew was an inappropriate erection.

Sara stared at him, and for several moments Daniel wondered if she was expecting him to greet her. She had entered what was arguably his domain, but he also had not been expecting her. He began busying himself with organizing the tools he had yet to put away, taking more time than necessary to clean several of them in an effort to avoid eye contact.

“So, uh,” Daniel began, clearing his throat. “Don’t see you in dresses much. Did you go out or something?”

He could barely see Sara’s shy smile from the corner of his eye. “Oh, yeah! It’s...it’s my birthday. Do you like it?”

He had to refrain from snorting. Did he like it? Of course he liked it! He liked it so much he wanted to run his dirty hands over it and rip it over her head to expose the soft skin underneath-

“Mm, it suits you,” was all he managed to say; a quick glance in Sara’s direction left him unsure of whether or not that was what she wanted to hear. She looked almost disappointed that he did not compliment her more directly. He cleared his throat again. “So birthday, huh? You’re what, seventeen now?”

Sara took a few steps towards Daniel, the clack of her sandals on the concrete ringing in his ears. He fumbled with the rag he was using to clean, refusing to meet her stare even as she muttered the one word he dreaded hearing.

“Eighteen.”

_Fuck._

His heart hammered in his chest, feeling like it might explode at any moment. It was one thing for him to have harbored this stupid goddamned schoolyard crush on her when she was underage; he wasn’t particularly proud of himself for it, but he knew he at least had that as an excuse as to why he would never lay a hand on her. But now here she stood, legally an adult, legally able to consent to doing all the things he had dreamed of doing to her.

Daniel licked his lips, praying to relieve his dry mouth long enough to muster a response. Sara stepped closer to him still, only stopping a few inches before him. A sidelong glance did not help matters; he caught her face first, her brown eyes wide with curiosity and, oh god, was that arousal? Her pink lips were parted ever so slightly, and he felt an urge to slide his tongue between them. He tried to shake off the desire but then his eyes fell to her breasts, the rounded cleavage poking from atop the thin lace of the dress fabric. He felt himself gulp, and he was sure she must have noticed it too.

“Happy...happy birthday,” he murmured, breaking his gaze to stare at a crack in the garage floor. He was well aware of the white-knuckled grip he held on the edge of the workbench, a grip which only tightened as she reached out and gingerly placed her fingertips on his arm.

The feeling of Sara’s delicate skin in direct contact with his sent sparks through his forearm, up his bicep, and down to his very core. Daniel hadn’t meant to jump back like he had been wounded yet found himself slamming into the workbench anyway, causing several items to shift or fall. Sara pulled her fingers back in surprise at the sudden reaction; she opened and closed her mouth several times before biting her lip.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Daniel could see tears begin to well up in her eyes. That was the last thing he wanted, especially on such a special day for her. Despite every part of his mind warning him that this was a bad idea, that he needed to stop before it was too late, that she would be okay with a little rejection, he inexplicably found himself reaching out to cup her face in his hand. He lifted her chin to face him, running a thumb over her cheek where a lone tear began to fall.

Sara looked up at him with some confusion, which he supposed was understandable after the mixed signals he was displaying. The truth was, he wanted her, and he had wanted her for so long that the willingness she was showing him on what happened to be her eighteenth birthday was maddening. Her lips had parted once more, easing her nervous breathing, and Daniel thought again of slipping his tongue between them.

Only this time, it was not just a thought, and soon the distance between them had been closed and his mouth found hers. Her mouth was small and moist and hot, and a part of him felt guilty for his lips being so dry. She did not seem to mind and opened her mouth wider to allow his tongue entry, the firm muscle sliding against hers. He could feel more than hear the moan she let out as he placed his hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. He let out a grunt of his own as she stepped into him, placing her hands on his shoulders and grabbing fistfulls of his damp shirt.

“Oh, Sara”, Daniel groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck and trying to regain control of his breath. Her body, captured between his hand tangled in her hair and the other on the small of her back, seemed so small and fragile in that moment. So innocent. He found himself wondering if she was a virgin and then- oh fuck- what it would be like to take that from her. To be her first.

Another small noise escaped his lips, his jeans tightening to the point of discomfort that was only made worse when Sara’s fidgeting hands brushed against his erection. He told himself it was an accident, that she just couldn't keep still with the surge of hormones she must be feeling, but when she began to palm the length of the shaft he found himself unable to maintain that lie.

“Sara!” Daniel hissed with a sharp intake of breath though he made no effort to stop Sara's fondling. She looked up at him with big innocent eyes, gently pushing him back and down to sit on the workbench stool. Now it was his turn to look up at her; their eyes locked in a mutual expression of anticipation. He could feel himself straining harder against his jeans and considered throwing her up against the workbench and having his way with her right then and there, but she seemed intent on taking the lead. It was her birthday, after all.

Yet Daniel was woefully unprepared for his own reaction when Sara slowly sunk to her knees between his spread legs. His body stiffened as she braced herself on his thighs, fingertips inches away from his throbbing cock. He took deep breaths in through his nose, desperate to appear calmer than he truly was. The last thing he needed was her thinking he didn't want this.

He opened his mouth to offer her some sort of pad for her knees, but before he could translate thought into coherent words she began to fumble with the button on his jeans. The way her hands grazed his crotch as she worked made his breath hitch, but he quickly noticed he wasn't the only one experiencing discomfort. Her face contorted into a cute look of frustration as she struggled with the fastening. _She's nervous_ , he realized, and with a small smile reached down to unfasten it for her.

Sara muttered an embarrassed thanks, looking sheepishly at the ground rather than at the undone jeans before her. Daniel began to feel guilty for allowing her to get this far without knowing if she'd even done this before. It was difficult to tell with her; she certainly wasn't as openly experienced as her sister, but she'd shown tonight that she wasn't completely innocent.

“Hey...” Daniel reached down and stroked her cheek. “It's late, I completely understand if you want to just go back inside-”

Sara swatted away his hand and then suddenly he felt her bare fingers dip past his zipper and into his jeans. He let out a gasp as she found his cock, pushing aside the fabric of his boxer briefs and allowing it to spring free. The night air was crisp and cool, but that didn't stop his sizeable erection as she wrapped her small fingers around the base and began moving up and down the shaft.

Daniel leaned his head back with a groan, pleased at the warmth and tightness of Sara's grip. As badly as he wanted to touch her, he knew then he would be satisfied with her jerking him off like this. She had to have some experience given her expert touch, and it was indeed pleasurable enough his cock had already started to weep precome. He expected her to either leave it alone, or better yet to smear it across the aching member as lubricant.

What he did not expect was for her to dip her head forward and slide her tongue over the tip.

Sara peered up at him as he let out what he felt was a highly unmasculine whine; he opened and closed his mouth, trying and failing to think of something to say when she leaned forward again and took the tip into her hot, wet mouth. This time the noise that escaped him was a low moan, but Sara was not done. Inch by glorious inch she took him into her mouth until she reached the base, and Daniel knew then she had to have practiced. He wouldn't consider himself hung, but he was definitely larger than average and most of his partners gave up before taking him all in. Sara's willingness and ability to do so was incredible.

Slowly she began to bob her head up and down, egged on by Daniel's grunts of appreciation. He could feel himself getting closer, but Sara was too slow, too teasing. He wanted to come inside that warm mouth more than anything; the pressure in his sack was exasperating. Thinking only of the sweet release, he grabbed a fistfull of her hair and fervently guided her motion.

A part of Daniel heard Sara choke as he slammed into the back of her throat, but she managed to adjust before he could bring himself to care. His desperation peaked staring down at those lovely brown eyes and his cock thrust between her parted lips. With one final grunt he felt the pressure release, holding her head in place as he came down her throat. He groaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip, licking him clean before sitting back on her heels and wiping the corner her mouth.

Daniel stared down at her in disbelief. It was _her_ birthday and she gave _him_ a blowjob? He knew some women liked giving them, but this- this was amazing. He had to do something in return.

Sara stood as Daniel readjusted himself and fastened his jeans, wiping the dust from the floor off of her now less than pristine dress. He grasped her hand in his and kissed it with a smile.

“What can I do for you then, birthday girl?”

Sara simply smiled and shook her head, pulling her hand back. “I really should get back inside before someone notices. Besides,” she said, pushing her hair behind her ear in a way he found most adorable, “I got what I wanted.”

Daniel could not find a response to that, staring at her with mouth agape. He continued to stare as her heels clacked on the way out of the garage, knowing the sight of her sucking his dick would give him plenty of material to work with for weeks to come. There was still, however, a burning question that had not been answered. He had to know.

“Hey, Sara?” he called, delighted when she stopped to turn and meet him with a smile. “Are, um...I know it's really none of my business, but...are you a virgin?”

Sara paused as if giving her answer to the question serious thought. She placed her fingers to her lips with a coy smile, the gleam in her eyes noticeable even in the dim light of the garage.

“Only until next time, I hope.”

With a giggle and a few more clicks on the concrete, she was gone, leaving Daniel running his hands through his graying hair with wide eyes. That certainly wasn't the answer he had expected, but damn if it wasn't the one he wanted to hear. He grinned widely and could not stop as he went back to cleaning up his workbench.

_Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel found himself thinking about Sara as he flopped onto the couch and clicked on the television, as he often did these days. Ever since their last private encounter she entered his mind far more often than not, though he was not complaining. Thinking about her always brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his core that he could not ignore, and he did not try.

Sometimes, yes, he did think about her in compromising positions wearing something lacy and revealing, or perhaps nothing at all. Her revelation before leaving him spent and alone in the garage that she was in fact a virgin had clouded his mind and hardened his cock on numerous occasions; furthermore, her seeming willingness to let him be the one to take it from her gave him a thrill like no other.

Other times, however, he thought about the aftermath of those hypothetical intimate moments, thoughts of holding her with his face buried in her hair as the pleasant scents of her shampoo and sex filled his nostrils. He thought about making her dinner in his dinky little apartment above the garage; he knew he was unable to afford to take her somewhere nice but surely a home-cooked meal by candlelight would do. He thought about her staying the night in his bed, snuggled up against his chest as she slept with a smile on her face.

Oh god, what was he thinking, getting carried away like this? His fantasies had slowly turned from purely sexual to romantic as well, and he still could not determine when the transformation had taken place. He had only been working for the Moores for the past eight or so months, but getting to know Sara over that time had made one thing clear in his mind: he was deeply, pathetically infatuated with her.

Ah, what was the use? Her father would surely fire him if he found out, and Daniel had nowhere else to work or to live for that matter. He was lucky enough he found his current position, and to do something to jeopardize that would be incredibly idiotic. Furthermore, while he greatly appreciated Sara's zeal in giving him that blowjob, he couldn't allow him to think that the beautiful eighteen-year-old would want to be seen in public with a man in his forties. He was being stupid.

Yet he saw no harm in fantasizing, particularly when that was all he truly had. He settled for sinking into the worn couch, daydreaming about an unrealistic future living with Sara in a nice suburban home and not even paying attention to the documentary on the television. It was not the most productive use of an evening, he knew, and yet he could not remove the grin plastered to his face.

A sharp knock on the door snapped Daniel from his reverie and cause him to sit up abruptly. It was after nine o'clock; who could possibly want to see him? He supposed it had to be Mr. Moore, who often liked to push the boundaries of his contracted times and rewrite things as he saw fit. Something must have broken. He only hoped it was something important, like a pipe leaking, and not something that could wait until morning like a busted dishwasher.

Exhaling slowly in preparation, Daniel found himself staring with wide eyes at the person who greeted him on the other side of the door. Sara stood before him, dressed down in a fitted tee and pajama pants and holding a plate of muffins. Blueberry, by the looks and smell of them. Homemade. Freshly baked, too.

Heart hammering in his chest, he managed to stammer out a greeting. “S-Sara! U-um hey, how- how are you?”

She shrugged. “I made you muffins,” she offered sweetly. “I remembered you said you liked blueberries.”

Her words weighed heavily on his mind. She made them for him. Not for the family and brought him extras, but for  _ him _ . What the hell had he done to deserve this?

Sara looked uncomfortable as he stared at her and failed to process the moment in a timely manner. She frowned and shifted her weight onto one leg nervously. “It...It was blueberries, right? Or was it blackberries? Oh god, you hate blueberries, don't you? I'm sorry, I-I can make another batch-”

Daniel blinked, then laughed, which did nothing to ease Sara's nerves. “Oh no! No, I love blueberries, you got it right.”

Sara breathed a sigh of relief, laughing quietly in response. They both looked at each other for several moments as the laughter subsided, leading way to an awkward silence in the stairwell that was only broken when Daniel dared to ask the one thing he never thought he could.

“Would, ah, would you like to come in?”

It took all of a split second for Sara's face to brighten as she nodded, wasting no time in squeezing past him through the narrow doorway, an action which found her pushing up against him in all the right places. Daniel faltered as she made a beeline for the kitchenette, setting the plate on the counter and turning to face him with a grin. He offered her a small smile back as he shut the door and joined her, making a conscious effort to stand close but not too close.

“I hope you like them,” Sara said while biting her lip. “I haven't had one yet, I wanted you to be the first to try them.”

Her sincere kindness was adorable; Daniel found himself wondering if this was really happening or just a dream. “Why don't we try them together?” he proposed, met with an eager nod. They each picked one up, and he briefly touched them together as one would with glasses during a toast. Sara giggled and brought hers to her open mouth; Daniel gulped as memories of the night in the garage came flooding back and the sight of her parted lips. He shoved a chunk of muffin into his mouth more quickly than he intended, needing a distraction, pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually quite good.

“Mmm!” he exclaimed as he chewed, watching Sara's wide eyes as she consumed hers. “Sara these are really great!” he said, bringing his teeth down on another piece. She smile and nodded, bringing her fingers to her mouth to brush away the crumbs there.

“I like to bake, but I've never made muffins from scratch before. I'm so glad you like them!”

Daniel furrowed his brow, chewing furiously in order to swallow. “These are from scratch? Not a mix?” Sara nodded. “Holy shit Sara, that's...you're incredible!”

Sara's eyes got even wider and a blush began to overtake her features. Daniel began to fumble with his words, trying to focus on eating but finding it difficult. “I-I mean, your- your cooking, it's..the muffins, they're-”

A chunk of Sara's muffin fell to the floor as she bit into it; she moved quickly to retrieve it, but as she stood Daniel noticed something shiny fall from her pocket. “Oh, Sara, you dropped-” he began to say, bending over to retrieve the item and paling when he realized what he held between his fingers.

It was a condom.

She had brought him blueberry muffins and a condom.

Their eyes met as Sara set down the unfinished portion of her muffin, licking her lips and looking embarrassed. Daniel opened and closed his mouth, finding it difficult to locate the appropriate words for the situation. When he opened his mouth again, he found it was Sara who blurted out an apology before he could speak.

“I-I'm sorry! I just- I thought maybe...I don't know what I thought,” she muttered, looking dejected. That was the last thing Daniel wanted.

“You have crumbs on your cheek,” he said softly.

Sara frowned, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She reached up to brush them off, but Daniel caught her hand in his and leaned in close to her face. He watched as her eyes darkened in anticipation, listened as her heart rate and breathing quickened. Slowly he dragged his tongue across her cheek, cleaning off the last few crumbs she had missed and delighting at the small sigh she gave. Feeling even more daring he nipped and sucked at her lower lip; she parted her lips for him and he slipped his tongue inside without a second thought.

Sara's moan as he kissed her stirred something inside of him, and he leaned to pin her body between his and the counter so she could feel just what that was. She gasped and leaned back from the kiss, staring up into his eyes. She was so different from the last time, so much less confident in herself. Daniel did not mind; the thought of guiding her through this made him feel wanted. Needed. It was exhilarating.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he whispered, voice husky. She replied by pulling him in for another deeper kiss, one that elicited a groan from him. He pulled back and took her hand, leading her to the mattress on the floor of the studio apartment and tossing the condom next to it.

He kept kissing her, even as he gently pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, pleased to confirm she was not wearing a bra. He ran what he hoped were warm hands over her breasts, her waist, her hips; he could not stop touching her. He did not want to stop. She tugged at his shirt and soon their bare torsos were pressed together, each feeling the warmth of the other. Her hands were just as explorative, her delicate fingers running over his biceps, pecs, and abdomen, and though Daniel shuddered he craved more. He wanted to feel all of her.

Gently he brought her down onto the mattress, leaning her back to lay down on the frayed blankets. As she settled he hooked his fingers into her pajama bottoms, yanking them off with her panties in one pull. Now completely nude, her blush became even more noticeable and Daniel stared at her for several seconds; he wanted to imprint this image in his mind forever, her eyes full of arousal yet her body slightly curled up in an abashed innocence. He was ready to take that from her.

Daniel slipped out of his own pants, crawling onto the mattress and kissing and nipping her inner thighs. Even though it would fade he wanted to leave a physical mark on her, a reminder that he had been there and been her first. As he sucked on a spot close to her cunt she let out a small whimper, running her hand through his hair. She did not even have to pull him upwards; he eagerly ran his tongue over her clit, then back down to dip inside her while groaning at just how good she tasted.

He lapped at her with fervor, feeling his cock harden at her moans when he pushed a finger inside her wet opening. He added a second, then a third, allowing her to get used to the girth of each before adding another. She squirmed beneath him and he considered letting her get off like this first, but as she whimpered his name he knew he could not hold back.

Sara whined as he pulled away, and he fumbled with the condom wrapper as he knelt between her spread legs. She stared up at him with a hesitant fire in her eyes, and in truth his nerves nearly had him trembling as he positioned himself. He did not want to hurt her, and he knew he would no matter what he did. He only hoped it was fleeting.

Daniel began to push inside, inch by inch, and even as Sara began to wince he found himself having to resist the urge to slam in to the hilt. She was tight,  _ fuck _ she was tight, and warm and wet and felt incredible. He began to hesitate as he felt resistance; he leaned forward and buried his face in her neck and gripped her hand in his as he pushed past the barrier that she had saved just for him. He both felt and heard her cry out, her grip on his hand becoming almost painful. He knew he was moving as slowly as he could without stopping, and for a few agonizing moments guilt washed over him.

But then her cries of pain changed tone, becoming pleas of desperation as he rocked back and forth inside of her. She began to move with him, her hips bucking as his grinding increased. He thrust gently yet firmly into her cunt, grunting as she clenched down on his cock. He nipped at her neck and collarbone, releasing her hand to palm her breast and squeeze the taut nipple. She whimpered loudly, staring up into his eyes.

“Please...” she begged, “don't hold back.”

Daniel felt his cock twitch, and without thinking on it he increased the power behind his thrusts. He had gone from being gentle and taking care with her to passionate and yearning for that release for them both. Sara's eyes widened, mouth agape as he took her harder and faster, and her own moans became higher and more frequent. Her noises were beyond arousing, and Daniel found himself unable to control his motions as she drove him to a sudden and fulfilling orgasm. He spasmed inside her with one final grunt, pressing his forehead to hers as he felt her writhe beneath him when she came.

They locked eyes as they both panted; Daniel planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled down at her. Sara reached up and traced her fingers over his cheek and mouth. He held her hand to his lips and nibbled her fingertips to which she giggled; he found he could not stop grinning like a fool, still in disbelief about what had just transpired. She had been his. All his.

He began to worry, though; had this been a one time thing? It was certainly possible she wanted to lose it to someone older and more experienced and then she could deal with guys her age. She wouldn't use him like that though, would she? He was trying to figure out the most tactful way to ask that question when Sara sat up slightly, peering up at him.

“I think next time you should be the one to cook something,” she said flatly.

Taken aback, Daniel stuttered and could not manage to get anything coherent to come out. “N-next time?” he sputtered. Sara frowned.

“It's only fair.”

A relieved sigh escaped Daniel and he nodded, resting his head on her chest so she would not see the breadth of his smile. He knew she could not stay the night, but as he held her like that he could not help but feel as thought this was the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
